As content providers have moved to broaden and deepen their own news and other media offerings, they have accordingly sought ways to improve efficiency and minimize the cost of content generation. Content generation produced in a narrative language context is particularly difficult and costly to provide, but highly desired by clients of systems that produce news and other text media offerings. Among the greatest expenses in the generation of narrative text offerings are the salary and operating costs associated with maintaining a journalistic staff of reporters and editors. The systems and methods described herein relate generally to programmatically generated narrative content.